God Of D
by Demoninside2
Summary: Naruto is executed after hurting Sasuke at the VTE. When he dies, he meets Lord Bills, Whis, and Goku. After getting trained by the three, he takes over for Lord Bills as one of the Gods of Destruction. Now he is back to judge if his planet should be destroyed. God Naruto
1. Chapter 1

(I am going to make this AN short and sweet. I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z nor will I ever will. Thanks to VFSNAKE for letting some of your ideas, and also, thanks for giving me this idea. I love your stories. Now onto the story. )

XxX

"Konoha, today we are here to witness the death of Naruto Uzumaki for the crimes of attacking and attempted murder of a clan head, as well as for the deaths that he caused on that night fourteen years ago!" Naruto heard Tsunade said as the villagers went wild with cries for his death.

"Kill the demon!"

"Make him pay for he did to Sasuke-kun!"

"Finish what the Fourth started!"

Naruto just laid there on the platform, facedown, listening to the shouts. All of the sudden the yells stopped as he heard Tsunade start speaking again. "Now does the sinner have any last words?" Tsunade said, though Naruto knew that she was not really asking since he had his tongue ripped out during the week of torture that he went through. He was barely alive after having nearly every bone in his body broken by his so called friends and even having his eyes destroyed. It was made a lot worse since the old pervy sealed up Kyuubi's chakra, taking away his healing factor. The only part that was not injured was his ears because they wanted him to be able to hear his so called sins.

"I see, so you nothing to say for yourself." Tsunade said. Naruto would have rolled his eyes if he could. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach, and he knew that the blond Hokage had just kicked him, but he hardly felt a thing. His body long since gone numb.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by multiple cries of "SASUKE-KUN!" Again, Naruto would have cursed if he could. He knew that his ex-teammate was here to kill me. The bastard came everyday while he was in his cell to boast about how he would be the one to kill him. How it is all because of him that he will finally be able to claim the same power that his brother has. Naruto would have killed himself if he wasn't in chains just to stop emo hours of boasting.

"Well dobe, I guess in the end you were not totally useless." Naruto could practically hear Sasuke's smirk. "Now DIE! **CHIDORI**!"

The next thing Naruto felt was Sasuke's hand piercing his heart.

(Dream Over)

Naruto open his eyes and looked around the room, ready to fight. Seeing that he was in his mansion on his planet. He forces his heart to calm down as he relies that it was just a dream.

"_How long has it been since I dreamed of my past life? 200 years? Or has it been 300?"_ Naruto thought as he got off his throne and stretched, feeling his bones popping back into place after his _little _nap, meaning 25 years.

"**It seems that I come at the perfect time."**

Naruto turns towards the voice only to see the form of the Shinigami appears out of thin air.

"It been a long time, hasn't it Shin?" Naruto questioned as "Shin" brought a ghostly hand to rest under his chin.

"**Yes it has, about 400 years, I believe."** Shin said as he looks around the rooms, as if looking for someone. **"Naruto, where is Lord Bills and Lord ****Whis****?"**

"Lord Bills retired about 300 years ago. He is traveling to different planets, trying different foods, along with Whis-sensei. The last of time I heard from them is when they stop by Goku-sensei to get some pudding. Naruto answered while he walked to a long dinner table and with a wave his hand, all kinds of different foods and drinks appealed.

"**I see…" **Shin sweat dropped as he watched the red headed God of Destruction devour all the different foods. Shin couldn't really blame him, unlike other gods, Gods of Destruction don't have anything to do except destroying planets, so they get bored very quickly. With nothing to do but destroy, most of them would go into a hibernation state for any number of years. Due to the time asleep, when they wake up, they are extremely hungry, hence the large amount of food.

"Is it time?" Shin looks back at the blond and give a nod.

"I see, so how much time has passed since I was there?" Naruto asked as he got up and moved to his bedroom while Shin floated behind him.

"**It been four years."**

Naruto let out 'hmm' as he enter his room. His room had walls stacked with bookshelves, anything from books on String Theory to manga and light novels. Against the far wall was a western king size bed and next to it was a small desk covered with papers. Naruto walks to his closet and pulled out black baggy pants with a hole for his nine tails, a long black coat that reached down to his knees with the symbol of the Gods of Destruction, two white diamonds and one orange diamond, and matching combat boots. He lays the cloths on his bed as he headed to his bathroom to take a shower. He stops at the door when he noticed Shin was still following him.

"Do you mind?" Naruto said, staring at the ghostly death god.

Shin rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and apologized.

After a few minutes, Naruto step out, wearing only a towel around his waist, showing off his eight pack and fighter body. His long, spiky red hair fall down to the middle of his back, and from his tail bone were nine red tails with black tips.

Let's go." Naruto said after getting dressed as he walked pass Shin back to the throne room.

Once there, Shin took his dagger out of his mouth and left it over head before slashing downwards, cutting a hole through space and time.

Naruto watches the hole opens up, showing nothing but the darkness of void. However, slowly the darkness cleared away, showing a town that the red head knew very well.

Naruto look at Shin with a raised eyebrow, showing his ruby, slitted eyes. "You're dropping me at Tanzaku Gai?"

"**Is that a problem? I thought that it will the perfect place for you to gather information."**

Naruto shook his head. "No, I am just surprised, but it will do." Naruto walks in front of the portal. His red eyes glowing with a cruel smirk, showing his fangs. "Now, let the judgment begin." With that Naruto walked through the portal.

(Tanzaku Gai)

Naruto stepped out of the portal in what looks like an allay way that was off the main street. He looked around making sure no one seen him. Luckily, it look like there was festival going on, so everyone was too busy having fun to noticed him.

Naruto watches as everyone passed by, waiting for the right target to use one of the techniques that he learned in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber from one of his teachers, Son Goku. After a few minutes, a drunk man stumbled pass before tripping over his our feet and falling face first into the ground in front of the allay way.

'Perfect.' Naruto tail shot faster at Jonin speeds and warped itself around the man's stomach before shooting back into the darkness of the allay way. The man glared up the Naruto, clearly too drunk to relies just who he was dealing with.

"W~ha-t the ~FUCk doi~ng Bas-"Another tail wrapped around the man's throat, cutting his little rant off. Feeling the tail cutting off his air, he grabbed it, trying to get some air in lungs, but all he felt was the tail tighten. The last thing his saw before falling unconscious was a pair of glowing red slitted eyes and nine red fox tails.

Once the man was out, Naruto placed his right hand on his head and focuses on the last four years as memories pass through his mind eyes.

After he was done, Naruto toss the man against some thrust bags as he sorted through the memories he just got. It seems that nothing big happen since he was gone. The only notable things were that the Konoha 12, or as they are called now, the Konoha 10 were now famous. Oh, and Sasuke left the village again right after his execution, which really didn't surprise him.

'Hmm, now what do I do? I could just blow Konoha sky high.' Naruto shook his head. 'No, that would be too boring," Naruto stood there, trying to think of way to get back at his old home, but was coming up with nothing. 'I guess I'll go see how Gaara doing.' Naruto grinned as he floated a few inches off the ground before flying off into the sky under the cover of the fireworks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is another chapter of God of D. As always, if you find any errors, PM me, and I will fix them. Do not flame me over them because I make mistakes just like everyone else.**

**Now the next chapter is going the longest chapter yet for any of my stories, being at least 10,000 words. Also the next chapter will show how Naruto became a god, and it may or may not have a lemon. Review a "Yes" or "No" for that. **

**XxX**

Naruto was flying over a desert that Wind Country was famous for, heading towards Suna. He has been flying for over two hours, having stopped at an inn just outside the boarder of Fire Country and Wind Country for some food, using the money he _borrowed_ from the drunk. Sure, he didn't really need to eat, but he still, like his teachers, love to eat different foods, and seeing how he never been outside of Konoha much while alive, there were tons of new things that he never tasted let alone seen.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he sensed a large number of people ahead of him. It was not long before he saw the outline of a village in the distance.

Deciding that it would not be a good idea to just fly into a village full of ninja, he landed a little away from Suna's gates, but far enough where no saw him and started walking.

(Suna's Gates)

"What the hell happen here?" Naruto questioned out loud as he arrived at the gates. All around the village he could see clouds of smoke coming from destroyed buildings.

"We were attacked."

Naruto turned to the voice to see Gaara's old sensei, Baki, standing behind him with a squad of twelve Jonin.

"Attacked? Attacked by who, and where is Gaara?" Naruto asked, worried for one of his true friends.

One of the Jonin step followed with his hand on the fan on his back. "And why should tell you-"The Jonin stopped when Baki put his arm out in front of him. Baki leveled the Jonin a looked before looking back to Naruto, or more specifically, his tails. The rest of the squad fallowed their leader stare, and when they saw the nine red fox tails, they paled and jumped back, ready to fight. Even though, they knew that they stood no chance against a bijū, let alone the Kyuubi.

"Are you the Kyuubi?" Baki finally asked. Naruto grinned as his watched the humans sweat and shake in front of him.

"Yes and No," Naruto answered. Baki looked at the teen confused.

"What do you mean?" Baki asked while Naruto gained just got bigger.

"Yes, I am the Kyuubi, but four years ago, I was also like Gaara." Naruto answered. Baki started at him for a moment before his eyes widen as he realized who was standing in front of him.

"That's imposable, you died four years ago," Baki said as the blond looked into his eyes and nodded. Baki regain his position. "Return to Suna," Baki command the Jonins without taking his eyes off of the red head.

"B-but Baki…" the same Jonin from before said before Baki turned on him.

"THAT IS AN ORDER, JONIN! RETURN TO THE VILLAGE!" Baki shouted as the squad give a "Hai" before disappearing.

Baki turned back to look at the god as Naruto was just standing there, waiting.

"Are you really Uzumaki Naruto?" Baki asked.

"I _was_ Uzumaki Naruto, but now I am something more," Naruto said before he leveled a small amount of killer intent on the Jonin. "Now I won't ask again, where is Gaara?"

"Akatsuki has taken him. We sent two Konoha teams to recuse him," Baki said as he started to sweat from the power he felt. However, when he mentioned Konoha, the KI increased, making him fall on his hands and knees.

"Why did you send Konoha after him? Why not send your own ninja?" Naruto questioned, narrowing his eyes in a dangerous glint.

"The Council! The Council was the reason we couldn't send any ninja to rescue him. They said that we should focus on rebuilding the village and finding a new Kazekage," Baki manage to breath out.

"Those assholes…" Naruto said before he realized what he just heard. His power vanished as his mouth dropped. "Did you said Gaara was the Kazekage?" Baki nodded, getting off the ground. No longer feeling the power that held him.

"Yes, he became the Kazekage shortly after your death. He walked into a council meeting and demanded that he will be the new Kazekage with his sand out. Needless to say, they agreed." Baki said while dusting himself off.

Naruto smile grew into a grin as he imagine Gaara doing something like that. 'Yeah, that sounds like Gaara," Naruto thought before frowning.

"What about Temari and make-up boy? Did they just let Gaara go?" Naruto questioned, knowing that before his death, they were afraid of Gaara. And he knows how easy fear can become hate.

"Temari is out on a mission, and Kankurō was poison trying to stop one of the Akatsuki from taking him," Baki said with a small smile on his face. "After you beat him during the invasion, Gaara changed, and the three of them became a true family. He even got the villagers respect and trust."

"I see…" Naruto said. 'I am glad that you found your place Gaara," Naruto became serious. He now has another reason to rescue Gaara.

"Which way?"

"North, according to Kankurō. That's all I know, sorry," Naruto nodded.

"One more question. Which teams were sent from Konoha?"

"I met Team 7, but I heard that Team 9 was coming for backup." Naruto nodded before blasting off into the sky. Baki watched with wide eyes as the red head flew off. After he could no longer see him, Baki headed back to village with a hidden smile on his face.

'I'll leave our Kazekage to you, Naruto.'

(Cave)

Naruto floated over what used to be a cave, watching his old teammate and an old lady battle a puppet that was controlling another puppet that was using what looked like iron sand. He turned away from the battle as he focus on finding Gaara.

'Come on, where are you Gaara?' The red head thought. As if some other god heard his thoughts, multiple explosions went off to his left in the distance. Figuring that was where Gaara was, he took off towards it, not caring at all for the fight below.

(The Forest near Cave)

Kakashi was on the back of a hawk made from ink that the new member of Team 7 made to chase Deidara, who was on a bird made of clay. They have been chasing after him for the last 15 minutes, but every time they get close, Deidara would use small exploding birds to make them back off while dodging any of their jutsu.

"Sai, can you keep us steady for a few minutes?" Kakashi asked as he uncover his Sharingan and closed his good eye.

"Why? Sai asked back in a monotone voice with his fake smile.

"Because for this jutsu to work, I need to have consistent sight on the target," Kakashi made the "Ram" sigh as he gather a luge amount of chakra to his right eye. Sai nodded.

Kakashi opened his eye, showing his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"**Kamui-**"All the sudden something rocketed down from the sky and into the clay bird, causing it too to rocket into the ground before Kakashi could finish.

Kakashi and Sai just stayed still for a few seconds, watching the dust cloud that was kicked up when whatever hit the ground.

"What was that?" Sai asked. Kakashi shook his head before his Sharingan went back to its basic form.

"I don't know, Sai, but we need to check it out," Kakashi order. Sai brought the bird down to the ground before it dispelled into ink.

"Keep you guard up," Kakashi said, drawing a kunai while Sai drew his tantō.

As they got to the edge of the crater, a sudden gust of wind blew the cloud of dust away.

"Impossible!" Kakashi said in disbelieve as the dust cleared away, showing someone holding the Akatsuki member by the neck while holding the Kazekage's body over his shoulder. However, what surprised and made Kakashi pale is that the figure had nine red fox tails as long as him flowing behind him.

"Kyuubi," Sai breathe out, showing a shocked face for the first time in his life. The figure turned to them as if he heard them.

"Well, if it isn't my old hypocrite of a sensei," Naruto said while tossing Deidara body aside.

"Naruto?!" Kakashi said in fear with eyes before he shook his head. "No, Sasuke killed Naruto. You're Kyuubi, using his form." Kakashi said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, sensei? Is it that hard to believe that I am who I say I am? I mean, I am the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, right?" Naruto said mirroring his old goofy smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"Of course, you were not much of a sensei. You didn't teach me or Sakura anything."

"Sasuke are the most talent out all three of you." Kakashi fired back.

"Ah, yes, he was just like you, right? You said it yourself that we were just like your old team. How did that end? Ah, now I remember, one got killed saving your life while you killed the other one with your prize Raikiri. Sounds just like us right." Naruto said with a devious grin.

You have no right talking about talk about them, demon!" Kakashi roared, losing all self-restraint as he rushed the formal blond with a battle cry.

Naruto wordlessly creates a shadow clone and passes Gaara to him, keeping an eye on his ex-sensei. His was moving at lower kage speed, but to him he might as well been crawling.

"I admit you have gotten a lot faster, but…." Kakashi watches as Naruto disappeared from in front of him. "I am faster." Kakashi stop and swing the kunai behind him, aiming for his face. However, Naruto catch his waist and kicked the copy-ninja in the chest.

Kakashi's eyes widen as he felt two rips break and cough up blood before his rocketed into the forest, crashing through four trees before finally being stopped by the fifth one.

Naruto started at the where he just sent the Jonin. All of the sudden, one of his tails shoots out, impaling a lion made of ink. Turning to look at where the creature came from, he sees the smiling face of Sai. Naruto swung his tail to the side, cleaning it of the leftover ink.

"I have nothing against you, but if you attack me again, I will," Naruto said, staring at the pale teen.

Sai didn't say anything, but started drawing again. This time five tigers came from the scroll.

Naruto sigh as his raised his hand at the teen before firing an orange KA blast at the tigers and Sai, eliminating them.

However, when he was about to go after Kakashi, he felt snakes wrapping around his legs and moving up his body. He quickly glace over at where the teen just been, expected to find some blood, but all he saw was ink.

"Great a clone," Sighing, Naruto destroyed the snakes with a bit of his energy before he closed his eyes and focusing on finding Sai, which was harder than one thought. After all, he was a god of destruction, not a GPS. Most of the time, he just destroy a planet while in space, so there was no need to really learn how to sense energy. The only training his had in it was from when Goku-sensei taught him how, so that he could use Instant Transmission. Luckily, thanks to his body being half Saiyan and half demon, his other senses was more than enough to make up for that. And it was due to his senses that he heard the sound of a brush on paper behind him.

Turning around on his heel, he sent another blast at a tree. The blast completely destroy the top of the tree.

"To think, that an insect like you dodge my attack not just once, but twice is surprising, but…." Naruto turned to Sai, who was on one knee, breathing hard and holding his shoulder where his left arm used to be. The teen was becoming paler, and he could see shadows under his eyes from the pain and blood lose. "It looks like you won't be able to dodge the next one." Naruto pointed another KI blast at Sai, but just as he was about to fired it someone punch him in the face, sending him through a few trees and his blast off into the middle of the forest and causing a small explosion.

"Sai, are you okay?" Kakashi asked, already knowing that the teen was NOT okay, but just wanted to make sure he was still with him. Sai give his team leader a weak nod, having stopped the blood for now.

"Kakashi-sensei, what happen?" Kakashi and Sai look behind them, seeing Sakura and Chiyo with Team Gai landing behind them. Immediately, Sakura started healing Sai's arm while Chiyo healed Kakashi.

"Yeah, who did this to you, my rival?"

"It was Kyuubi," Everyone looked at Kakashi in alarm and disbelief.

"Are you sure, Kakashi-san? Maybe it was illusion that Akatsuki made," Tenten asked.

"I assure you that I am no illusion," a voice calmly said from the forest.

Looking up, Sakura and Team Gai started sweating when the person who just spoke walk out from the shadow of the trees, showing a red head teen with nine red fox tails.

"…Kyuubi…" Neji said out with wide eyes as everyone unconsciously takes a step back. Naruto shot a glare at the Hyūga.

"I am not the fucking Kyuubi! Sure, he is a part of me, but I am 100% Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said pissed. He was getting tired of people thinking that he was the far ball.

"That's impossible, Sasuke-kun killed you," Sakura flinched when those red eyes locked on her.

"Are you really Naruto?" Naruto sent Gai a "Didn't I just say that" look.

Kakashi slowly got back on his two feet. "Then, by the order of Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama, you are to be restrain and taken back to Konoha for questioning on how you came back to life before you are executed once again. Make this this easy on yourself and come quietly, and I will talk to Hokage-sama about going easy on you," Kakashi order, knocking the others out of their stupor.

"Yeah, baka, give up there is no way a weak loser like you can beat all of us," Sakura said, getting her bravo back. She believed that since it was just the Naruto-baka that he would still do what she said like the love sick puppy he was.

Naruto glared at them before he started laughing.

"You bastards, you really think that I would go back just like that?"

"Fine, I guess we have to do this the hard way, Naruto," Kakashi said with a sigh. The second he was done speaking, Gai and Lee rush forward before both disappeared.

"**Double Dynamic Entry**!" Naruto heard from his left and right.

"I don't have time to play with you insects," Naruto said catching Gai and Lee foot before slamming both of them into the ground, making spider web cracks. He lifted up and was about to slam them into the ground again when he felt balls of air hit his back. Looking back, he saw Neji standing there before he 'pushed' the air.

"**Air Palm**!" The two balls of air hit Naruto in the chest with more power, but he didn't even move from his spot.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Naruto questioned.

"No, "Neji smirked." But this should. NOW, TENTEN!"

Naruto turned around in time for a spike ball the size of a boulder to ram into his chest, pushing him back and forcing him to release Gai and Lee.

When Tenten saw that her teammate and sensei were safe, she jumped in the sir and brought out two scrolls and with pulse of chakra, she sent a hailstorm of kunai each covered with an explosive tags on the nine-tailed god. The kunai landed all around the ball, and then with a pulse of chakra the kunais exploded.

"Yeah, take that," Tenten fist pumped. Her celebration ended though when Naruto stepped out of his hole with, carrying her speak ball with one handed, over his head. He didn't have any injury on him.

"That was a nice try, but now it's my turn," Naruto said before throwing the ball back with a flick of his wrist.

To Tenten, time seemed slowed down as she watched the ball vanish after leaving his hand. She then felt something pierce her chest and out back. It happen so quick that she didn't even feel pain from the blow before went flying back.

Neji stared with his Byakugan on as his teammate and secret girlfriend own weapon pierce her. She looked over at him, and the last thing he saw was the fear in her eyes before time restarted, and the force of the throw sent her fly back into a tree.

"TENTEN!" Neji cries out as he watch his girlfriend's back slammed in the tree with the spike going through the tree, leaving the ball to crush her. He fell to his knees, shaking as her blood drip to the ground along with his tears.

That's too bad," Neji looked up at the red head who was standing there calmly. "She dropped the ball," Neji grant his teeth and for the first time since his father death, he let his rage overtake him. He turned around and with a war cry he charge the red head, ignoring the cries or his friends and teammate to stop.

Naruto watched, bored as the Hyūga runs at him with Byakugan activated and hand back for a strike to his heart. Naruto closed his eyes and raised both hands to the side of his head, spread with his fingers toward his eyes.

"Solar Flare!" Everyone was force to cover their eyes or be blinded by the light suddenly coming from the red head. Neji, however, was too lost in his rage, and kept rushing Naruto. As a result, he received the full brunt of the flash and with his Byakugan on, it caused even more damage.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Neji screamed, holding his burning eyes. It felt like he stared straight into the sun for a whole day while someone repeatedly stabbed him in the eyes. And it was evident as he felt tears of blood running down his face.

"Neji!" Gai yelled.

Naruto let his arms come back to rest back at his sides as he walked to the screaming Hyūga only to dodge two kicks from Gai and Lee.

"Stop it- Naruto, please. We are your friends," Lee said, trying to reason with him.

"They are not my friends, Lee. You wouldn't know this since you didn't torture me, but your so called teammates did," Naruto stated.

"What!?"

"That's right. Neji used his Byakugan on me while Tenten put senbon in every one of my tenketsu in a way that destroyed them and cause me the maximum amount of pain," Naruto stop for a moment, as if remembering that day.

"That is impossible, Neji-kun and Tenten-chan wouldn't do something like," Lee yelled back.

"Then ask you precious sensei, he was there with them," Lee eyes widen and turned to look at his sensei, but the older clone looked away. Lee felt his heart drop.

"Why Gai-sensei? Why did you do such an unyouthful thing?" Lee asked while crying.

"I am sorry, Lee," Gai said, hanging his head in shame.

Naruto seeing that the two were distracted used his speed to get behind the two and give a quick chop to their necks.

"Gai, Lee!" Kakashi shout while Naruto continued walking towards the down Ninja. '_Damn, he took out them out. If only I could get him to stay in place, I could take him down with __**Raikiri**__,' _just then Chiyo used chakra strings to grab Gai and Lee and bring them over to where Sakura was trying to healing Sai. When Kakashi saw that, a plan started forming in his head. Nodding to himself for coming up with such great plan, he jump back to where Chiyo and Sakura were.

Meanwhile Naruto was staring down at a groaning Neji with mix of pity and boredom.

"Kill me."

"Why? Is it because I killed you lover and took away your eyes?"

"…" Neji said nothing.

"I thought so," Naruto shook his head before leaning down so that his mouth was next to his ear." Sorry, but I not going to kill you. Think of this as a punishment for betraying me after I helped you open those eyes of yours to the truth." With that Naruto poked his forehead, knocking Neji unconscious.

"Now Lady Chiyo!"

Naruto felt something warp around his body and tails, restraining him. Looking close, he could see the outline of chakra, leading back to the old lady, who had her fingers pointed towards him. He realized that this was Suna's famous chakra strings. The same chakra strings that were stronger than steel, but as light as air. Normally when you are trapped in these string, it would impossible to break free, but he was far from normal. However, before he could break free, Kakashi appeared in front of him with a **Raikiri** in his right hand.

"**Raikiri**!" Naruto flexed his muscles, destroying the string much to the Chiyo surprise. Kakashi, however, smirked when he jutsu was less than inch away from his eyes.

'_Got you, demon!"_ Kakashi thought, but all of the sudden his hand was stopped by Naruto, grabbing his wrist. Kakashi eyes widen before they narrowed as he started to try to push his hand into his ex-student's head, but his hand could not move the last few centimeters.

Naruto gazed into his teacher's eyes, noting the slight insanity in them before he sniped his wrist like a twig. Then still holding onto the wrist, Naruto unleashes a barrage of punches to Kakashi's face and chest. Each punch was followed by the sound of bones breaking. When he stopped, Kakashi was coughing out blood with his face becoming black and blue.

"Be gone from my sight trash," Naruto said coldly, his eyes no longer showing boredom, but were cold as ice. Naruto let go of Kakashi before giving one more punch to Kakashi's stomach.

Kakashi felt his body fold up and puked up blood. The last thing he heard was a boom before he was sent flying through the forest and tree, slamming into the wall of the cave that Akatsuki used. He was alive, but just barely.

'_How is that possible, not even Lady Tsunade / the __Slug Princess__ hits that hard,'_ Sakura and Chiyo thought. Both of them turned as one as the clone that Naruto made to take Gaara away at the beginning walked out from behind a tree and give Gaara back to him.

"What about the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked his clone, who shook his head.

"It was a clone. He got away," The clone said before dispelling. After reviewing the clone's memories, he started walking towards Suna, but stopped when Sakura stood in his way.

"What do you want, trash," Naruto spit, and Sakura flinch when his ruby eyes locked on her green ones, but she stood her ground.

"You think I am just going to let you leave after what you done here."

"Yes, you are. The only reason you are not dead right now is because I want you to heal the others, so that all of you can return back to that shithole you call a village and explain to the old bitch about why you failed," Naruto explained as she gather chakra to her fists, but she stopped when he nodded his head to where he sent Kakashi. "If you don't help him, he will die."

Sakura gritted her teeth, but she knew he was right. After that beating, she knew that her sensei was not going to survive unless he was treated right away, and that was still a small maybe.

"This is not over, Naruto," Sakura said before jumping into the forest.

Naruto was about to fly away, wanting to get away from the annoyances as soon as possible, but once again he was stopped this time by Chiyo.

"Wait," Naruto turned, his annoyance at being stopped once again showing on his face as he let some of his power out, making her sweat, but she continued. "I can help him." Chiyo said while Naruto raised an eyebrow and his power quickly vanished.

"He is dead. How could you help him?" Naruto asked. Chiyo sighed as she walk over to him.

"I know a jutsu that can bring him back…He won't be any different, I promise," Chiyo said, seeing him give her a suspicious look. She could not blame him. She had heard of Orochimaru using one of the Second Hokage's jutsu to bring him and his brother back to fight the Third Hokage when Suna attack, during the Chunin Exams.

Naruto observed her for any ill intent. When he didn't find any, he let out a sigh and use one of his tails to grab her around the waist, startling the old woman.

"You might want to hold on," Naruto said much to Chiyo's confusion, but when she open her mouth to ask him what he meant, he took off into the sky. Chiyo let out a scream that did not fit with a woman her age as she held onto the tail with a death grip.

(x)

Naruto landed in the middle of a clearing a few miles away from the cave. He drops Chiyo on her butt, making her mutter something along the line of 'youth now a days don't have any respect for us old people.' He, of course, ignored her since he was more worried about Gaara.

"Set him down over here," Chiyo ordered as she got off the ground, popping her back. Naruto did as he was told as Chiyo got on her knees and begin making hand sighs, but stop on the last sigh.

"Can I ask something of you, child?" Chiyo asked.

"It depends on what the request is."

"It's nothing too troubling. I just want to deliver my body to my brother, he's the one was the freakily long eyebrows, so you can't miss him."

Naruto realized just how important this was for to ask. Even though, he was not a ninja for too long, he knew that having your body return to your village by an outsider was consider as pity and caused you and your family to be looked down on. However, based on how old she was and the fact that she was asking him to give her body to her brother and not her family as a whole, meant that most likely they were the last of their family.

"I swear on my honor as a God of Destruction that I will deliver your body to your brother," Naruto said seriously.

Chiyo was confused by what he meant by 'god,' but knew that now was not the time. The longer the body is dead, the more chakra and life force that is needed to bring the person back to life. Gaara has been dead for close to an hour, so she was going to need to use almost double the energy.

Naruto watched in fascinated Chiyo hands glow green before she started to transfer her very life into Gaara's body. He had seen Kais heal before, and he had to admit that it was a useful ability to have, but he doubt that even the Kais could return someone back to live. Sure, they can create life as easy as he could destroy, but they have never brought someone who dead back to life after they died.

"No! I am running out of chakra," Sure enough, she was sweating, and was beginning to breathe heavy. Not only that, but he saw the green grow around her hands was fading on and off. Just as she was about to collapse, she felt a hand on her back before chakra flood her system like a tsunami wishing over a desert.

"I will not let your sacrifice be in vain," Naruto said emotionlessly. For the next few minutes, Naruto keep giving his chakra to Chiyo, being careful not to mix in the poison that came with having Kyuubi's chakra.

Finally after 10 minutes, Gaara's skin started to regain color. "Finally, I c-can," Chiyo coughed up some blood, but she continued. Naruto knew that she was not talking him or anyone due to the dull look in her eyes. He knew that any second now she would be gone, so he just sit there listening. "I'm s-sorry Gaara for place such a burden o-on you. With this, I will give you the life you should have had." The glow became darker as she push everything she had into it.

"**Kishō** **Tensei** **(Reanimation Jutsu)!**" With that Chiyo collapsed on top of Gaara with a smile. The second her head hit his chest, Gaara took in a deep breath.

Naruto knelt down next to his friend and ran a hand over his body, checking for any problem. Once he was satisfied that Gaara would live, Naruto picked up Gaara in his arms while his tails wrapped around Chiyo's body.

"Welcome back, my brother," Naruto said with a true smile as he took off towards Suna.

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
